In general, a humidifier refers to a device which artificially maintains desired humidity in a dry room. That is, the humidifier refers to a device which converts water into particles or moisture vapor by using electric power and sprays the particles or the moisture vapor into the room.
The humidifiers are classified, based on a humidification method, into an ultrasonic humidifier which uses an ultrasonic vibrator, a heating-type humidifier which heats water with a heater or an electrode bar and sprays vapor, and a complex-type humidifier which has a combination of advantages of the ultrasonic humidifier and the heating-type humidifier.
By the way, recently, among the aforementioned humidifies, a floating-type humidifier, which is conveniently cleaned and managed, is widely used.
However, the floating-type humidifier is used in a state in which the floating-type humidifier floats on the water, and as a result, the floating-type humidifier is vulnerable to external vibration and often sways in comparison with the existing humidifiers. For this reason, water droplets, which are produced in the floating-type humidifier, move vertically upward and then fall onto a water surface in the floating-type humidifier, which increases water noise and causes water droplets to splatter to the outside.
Therefore, there is a need for development on a humidifier container capable of protecting a humidifier from overflowing or splattering water caused by external impact, and reusing humidification particles discharged from the humidifier.
As literature in the related art, there is Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2001-0090320 (entitled “Humidifier Using External Water Source”, published on Oct. 18, 2001).